Team Dream Cyalume My☆Dream Nino Coord
Team Dream Cyalume My☆Dream Nino Coord (チームゆめサイリウムマイ☆ドリにの) it is a Pop type coord has been worn by Nino Nijiiro in Episode 177. This coord is from the brand Neon Drop. User Appearance Dress An outfit composed of a white short sleeved hoodie with azure fabric making up the sleeve cuffs, bottom, and the hood with thin gold lining and detail. On the left arm is a rainbow band lined with frills and gold studs, accenting the gold writing on it. On the opposite arm is gold detail and studs surrounding scalloped fabrics, one is solid gold, one is white with soft blue dots, the other is azure with white dots. A gold zipper goes down each side of the chest, surrounding a short tie depicting a sky with a rainbow stretching on it, lined with pearl studs and golden frills. Sewn to the top of the tie is a gem star on a pair of translucent wings, adorned with two gold pearl chains with a diamond heart hanging from each one. A buttercream and white corset covers the navel, bound by gold ribbon and buttons. On the back of it is a diamond and gold accent. The waistband is dark buttercream with gold details, residing over three layers of fabric and a pair of white pumpkin pants or bloomers, which are held with azure polka-dot straps. The fabrics match those on the right sleeve and reside beneath a cape-like skirt of white with gold lining and a pattern of large, soft blue polka-dots. Sewn to the front corners are two white ribbons covered in gold stars with a pair of polka-dot ribbon tails lined in gold, one buttermilk, one azure. The ribbons are connected by two gold chains, one of which has large diamond hearts hanging from it. The same bows are sewn to the back, along with a pair of pointed azure polka-dot ribbon tails. The inside of the skirt is a gradient of buttermilk, mint, and light blue. The user also gains matching hand accessories and a gold choker with three star charms. Shoes Short white boots with an azure sole lined with gold studs and a matching tongue adorned with polka-dots. The shoes are laced with gold string, connected to a small white bow adorned with stars. Included are rainbow striped socks with an azure polka-dot cuff that has a colorful gem star attached to translucent wings and diamond hearts hanging from gold bead chains. Further up on the left leg is an azure polka-dot garter with gold lining, buttons, and string. Accessory A white hat with alternating strips of fabric composed of gold studs or azure polka-dots. The rim is gold and the top is azure with polka-dots. Sewn to the corner of the hat is a large diamond heart with gold accents, residing on a white bow covered in gold stars. Two ribbon pieces stick out from the heart lined in gold, one buttercream, the other azure. Game '''Team Dream Cyalume My☆Dream Nino Coord '''is a Pop Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Neon Drop. It first appeared in Time 2017 Vol. 5 Collection. Trivia Gallery Official Coord Official Arts IMG 20171212 231403~01.jpg Screenshot 20180316-222527~01~01.jpg Screenshot 20171212-185016~01.jpg Cd pripara vol7 01.png Team Super Cyalume Nino Coord Render 1.png Anime Screenshots Team Dream Cyalume My Dream Coords.jpg Img 3711.jpg Img 3713.jpg Img 3714.jpg Img 3718.jpg Img 3719.jpg Img 3720.jpg Img 3721.jpg Img 3722.jpg Img 3723.jpg Img 3724.jpg Img 3726.jpg Img 3727.jpg 283524.jpg 29.jpg 30354241.jpg D0d0be5e.jpg Arcade Game Art Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Nino Coord Category:Time 2017 Vol. 5 Collection Category:Pop Coord Category:Neon Drop Category:Unit Coord Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Season 4 Category:Dream Rare